Change of Plans
by damonlover17
Summary: Mary is reluctant to let her husband go out one morning.


It was very early when the servant boy knocked on the door. Francis stirred first and opened his eyes trying to adjust them to the pitch dark of the room. He gently started to move from under his wife's body and position her on her side. Mary let a mewling sound in protest which made him smile and turn towards the edge of the bed. Suddenly Mary opened her eyes and reached her hand out towards him.

"Francis what are you doing?"

"I have planned a hunting trip with Bash. I forgot to tell you last night."

"You have been back for less then a week and you want to go hunting?"

Mary felt the frustration in her voice. He had come home whole, thank God, but he still had suffered injuries. Dark bruises and deep cuts that she had inspected after he hissed in pain several times during their lovemaking. Maybe she had been a little too enthusiastic but he _had _been gone for months and he didn't lack enthusiasm either. But that didn't mean that he was completely healed.

"He needs help in the woods with that creature. And I think-"

"If you think that I will just let you out of this bed you are mistaken."

Mary stood up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She lowered her head and kissed the side of his neck and kept peppering kisses in every inch of skin she could find.

"Mary I need to-"

"You need to stay here with me. We need to make up the time we lost when you went to war and you need to recover. To heal."

Her hands kept wondering lower and lower, until Francis hissed, though not from pain. He turned his head and captured her mouth in a deep kiss, while her hand kept rubbing him and eliciting an immediate response. The moment she made sure she had gotten him well and truly lost, she whispered in his ear.

"Go tell the servant that you are busy this morning."

Francis faked an annoyed sigh and bit her lip, making her yelp. He walked to the door and after a hushed conversation with the boy, closed the door and turned around.

"Bash will hold a grudge for weeks. And the other men will make fun of the Dauphin who can't get up in the morning."

He said all this while crawling back into bed and pulling her to him, his lips searching hers.

"Oh my. I better make this worth it."

She unfastened his breeches since it was the only clothing between them. She usually lost her nightgown sometime during the night, or didn't bother with one, especially since he'd been back.

His mouth swallowed her gasp after he joined them. His hands cupped Mary's breast and his thrusts came quick and hard. Francis was usually tender but since he'd been back, there was a roughness in the way he handled her in bed which thrilled her.

Soon after their breathing had turned ragged Mary tensed beneath him and then let go with a rush that made him follow her soon after.

He pulled out and lied beside her trying to slow his heartbeat. Mary placed her head on his chest.

"Isn't this better than a hunting trip?"

Francis smiled wickedly.

"I don't know… We might have caught something …"

Mary feigned offense and then thought of something. Her lips started traveling from his chest to his belly and lower…

Francis' smile froze and he let out a guttural moan when he felt her mouth envelop him. He couldn't believe it the first time she had done it. It was during their honeymoon. She had been eager to "return the favor" after Francis had made her climax with his mouth. He remembered her light touches, her tentative approach and for some reason that innocence aroused him beyond belief.

It was no different now and as soon as he was hard again, Mary climbed on top of him and started to move. Much slower than the first time. Francis let her set the pace and simply enjoyed the feel of her . He wished it wasn't so dark so he could see her ride him. But he had seen it many times before. And the image was glorious. Mary started moving faster until she went over the edge a second time.

Francis pushed her off and turned her on her stomach. He thrusted from behind and Mary let out a whimper followed by a long moan. It didn't take long for her to climax again and this time she took him with her.

Francis collapsed on top of her, not having the energy to move. Sheer exhaustion overtook both of them. After some time, they settled on their sides and his arms came around her. Just before they fell asleep, Mary heard him say.

"This definitely beats a hunting trip. Or anything else this world has to offer."


End file.
